Nicky
NickyThe Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules PC version - Level: The Past is the mother of Vicky and Tootie who lives in Dimmsdale with her daughters at her home. She does not know that Vicky tortures other people outside her family. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Character Vicky and Tootie's mother is a minor character who has appeared in a number of later season episodes focusing on either of their daughters. She was first introduced on-screen in the television movie "Channel Chasers" alongside her husband where they were reluctant to provide information on their daughter Vicky's meanness to Mr. and Mrs. Turner and immediately shooed them out of their house when they realized the Turners' may be onto Vicky's unusual behavior. Nicky and her husband are rarely ever seen apart from each other in any of their appearances. She was strangely absent during many parent gatherings, including the ones in "MicroPhony" and "Schools Out! The Musical". Description She wears thick dark round frame glasses and has dark hair, resembling Tootie, but with pink eyes like Vicky. Personality Unlike her daughter Vicky, she is fearful and cowardly and is usually completely unwilling to stand up to her daughter Vicky, even if she is abusing Tootie or Timmy in plain sight of her. Unlike other adults on the show, she and her husband are not fooled by Vicky's sweet talk, and in fact, they seem to be the only adults on the entire show who are familiar with Vicky's evil ways. They also cover up their daughter's behavior to other parents, and Nicky was quick to get Mr. and Mrs. Turner out of her house when they learned they might be on to Vicky. She loves her daughter Tootie but is usually too scared of Vicky to protect her or attend her birthday party, though she did attend Tootie's ballet pageant. If her appearance in a video game is to be taken into consideration, she acted very similarly to Tootie in her youth. The dialog of the game suggests she looked very similar Tootie as well, but in-game she uses the same character model as 5-year-old Vicky from "The Switch Glitch". Background She and her husband are shown to be extremely fearful of Vicky, to the point where they will not attend their youngest child's birthday party because of Vicky's presence there. Their cowardly attitude toward Vicky has baffled many fans, as Vicky has made references in earlier episodes to being afraid of her parents. Perhaps Vicky was afraid of them until she got the upper hand. She has only appeared in Breakin Da' Rules (PC version only), the television movie "Channel Chasers", and a few Season 5 episodes. She has not appeared since the show was revived after "Fairly Odd Baby". In her first series appearance in Channel Chasers, Nicky is shown to be extremely fearful of her eldest daughter Vicky, who keeps tabs on both her parents using security cameras and tasers built into their home. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Turner begins to suspect that Vicky could be evil, Nicky very quickly kicks them out of her home. Nicky also appears in the episode "Birthday Wish!", where she and her husband give a half-hearted apology to Tootie for missing her birthday party, as they were too afraid of Vicky to attend. The episode "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror" featured her more prominently. She and her husband had just finished cleaning Vicky's room on her orders when a lava flow caused by one of Timmy's errant wishes burns down their home. Vicky's entire family moves in with the Turner family, and the Turner parents desperately befriend Nicky and her husband, as they have no other adult friends. Nicky and her husband welcome the hospitality and partake in many activities alongside the Turners. However, even when in the presence of the Turners, Nicky is still extremely fearful of her daughter Vicky, going as far as to lick her feet and beg for forgiveness after a slip of her tongue. Timmy eventually rids the Vicky family from his home by tricking Nicky and the others into wearing magic-enhanced 3D glasses, which causes them to see Mr. and Mrs. Turner as monsters. Nicky's last appearances are speechless cameos. In "Mooooving Day", she and her family are seen following Mrs. Turner back to Dimmsdale after the destruction of Dimmadome Acres. She and her family were presumably residents and were thus brainwashed by Doug Dimmadome's milk for a period of time, but she is not seen until the end of the episode (cheering for Timmy's burp act). In the episode "Oh, Brother!", Nicky attends her daughter Tootie's ballet pageant and is seen sitting behind Timmy and applauding her daughter's dance routine. This is her last appearance in the series to date. Her appearance in Breakin' Da Rules In the video game Breakin' Da Rules, where she is first seen and named, she looks exactly like 5-year-old Vicky as the level featuring her erroneously takes place in 1950's Dimmsdale (Continuity wise, Nicky was most likely a child in 1970, as were Timmy's parents whom were also strangely present in this era). However, she behaves more like Tootie, romantically pursuing Timmy through the stage. Same character? Nicky is almost completely identical to five-year-old Vicky from "The Switch Glitch" but with Tootie's voice and mannerisms. When the player selects her stage on the level select screen, Timmy comments, "That looks like Tootie; I hope I don't regret this!", and continues to confuse her for Tootie until Cosmo explains that she is Vicky's mother since they are in the past. This suggests that Nicky's design was actually supposed to resemble Tootie's, but the programmers for some reason designed her to resemble Vicky instead, possibly to save time and costs by simply re-using Vicky's character design from "The Switch Glitch", or so that she could more easily be identified as a threat to the player. It is also possible that the game developers mistook 5-year-old Vicky for Tootie and used her character model instead. "]] Fandom The video game version of Nicky, or at least the idea of her being a separate character from Tootie's mother in the show, is still used in Fanon by authors who want to make Vicky and Tootie stepsisters of a different mother, but in terms of actual canon, there has been nothing to state that the two sisters are anything but full-blooded siblings. Nicky has been a widely accepted name in fandom, although it has never actually been stated or used in the credits of an actual episode of The Fairly OddParents. The dialog of the game suggests she looks more like Tootie, and she shares the same eye color as her cartoon counterpart, it's very likely that they are the same character. The name Nicky is used on this wiki because it is the only name in the entire franchise that exists for her, in the cartoon series she is simply credited as "Vicky/Tootie's Mom". See also *Vicky's family *Vicky the Babysitter *Tootie *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules Notes In the video game, Nicky is featured as a child in, the level is said to take place in the 1950s. This is a continuity error, as Timmy's parents are here as well at age ten, when in the episodes "Father Time!" and "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker" it was established that they were this age in the 1970's. It can be assumed that Nicky and Timmy's parents are in the same age group. References de:Nicky Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Vicky's family Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters with glasses Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Women Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5